Let it Come!
by Yaoi jesus
Summary: a very, very PWP USUK smut, in that order.


This is a very...VERY PWP smut. I was browsing the Hetalia Kink meme, found a prompt, but it wouldn't let me add to it correctly :c so here it is! enjoy-

USUK

Orgasm Denial

* * *

England clutches desperately at the bed sheets, arching into the slow, tortuously slow ministrations of his former charge.

"F-fuck, America, just DO it already...I-I can't...like this..." he winces and thrusts into the Americans hand in vain, trying to gain friction, sweet, beautiful friction that just isn't there.

"Ah-ah, England! You said I could do what I want and THIS is what I want!" The blasted American smirks, just barely ghosting his hand around England's cock with one hand, holding his hips down with the other. He leans down partially, gently licking around one pert nipple, then taking it into his mouth to slowly, slowly suck.

"Ahh...! Damn you, impertinent idiot, j...just get to it!" the Brit fumes, cheeks burning in embarrassment and lust. Damn that American, teasing him so mercilessly.

"Aww, but you know you love it! I know you do!" the taller nation grins and clamps his hand down on his lovers erection suddenly, causing him to gasp and writhe. He starts pumping it, slowly, then quickly, earning moans and throaty gasps.

"Shit, oh...fuck, America," he was growing desperate, trying to thrust frantically into the large, warm hand surrounding him. He rose a shaky hand to his chest, twisting and pinching it in times with his shallow thrusts. His other hand rubbing fervently at America's clothed dick, drawing a thankful groan as the latter man frees himself from his restraining pants, unzipping them and pulling them down.

England shudders, gasping with lidded eyes and continues to stroke his lover.

"A-ah-America, fuck, I-I can't..." his hand squeezes at America's erection, making him gasp. The blue eyed man smiles and leans down, kissing the Brit.

Then he lets go, and stops.

England chokes on air, whimpering with a scowl as his hips thrust up for friction. He growls and reaches down to finish himself off, but is stopped by America's hands holding him in place.

"Fuck, England...you're just too hot, can't let you finish just yet."

England blanches, panting now.

"No, no fuck you!" he yells in frustration, grinding his hips against America's hovering hand. He scowls and starts pumping America's dick heatedly, breaths coming out in shallow pants. America grimaces and moans, staring at England's faces. He traces his hand up the engorged length, rubbing gently circles on the very tip of it.

England keens and bucks his hips upward, biting his lower lip. America runs his hand down the length again, then back up in slow, languid strokes, England never stopping his fast-paced thrusting.

"A-aaah, I-I'm going to comeee..." England hisses, chest heaving with his gasps and moans. Then America's hand is everywhere but England's cock and he is damn near crying, begging for release.

"America! Stop...just fucking let me...make me come, dammit!" he gasps, choking out words between fevered pants. America smirks, shifting down to graze his lovers erection with his lips. England nearly sobs, glaring daggers.

"Tell me what you want, babe, and I'll give it to you. But you gotta say it, or I won't understand." The American grins, raising his eyebrows in a smarmy grin.

England glares, cheeks burning. "...Make me come, you good for nothing little pra-aahh..." His hands tangle messily into golden locks and he's losing control, practically fucking his lovers face and he just doesn't care, because damn, good god it feels so fucking _good_.

America bobs his head then holds England's hips down, moving his mouth up to just the head of his erection, swirling his tongue around it.

"England, moan for me. Moan my name for me, I wanna hear you scream for it."

England doesn't have the heart to glare and just moans, gasping incoherently. He knows what he needs to say but the last shreds of his pride are being stubborn and he just can't...

And then America sucks. Hard.

"Americaaa, America fuck, make me come, let me _come_!" He moans wantonly, tears glittering at the edges of his eyes. The pressure is too great, his need is too much. The warm pit in his stomach is on fire now, and he just needs the littlest bit, the tiniest shove and he can...

The blue eyes nation suddenly deep-throats England, sucking hard and taking him deep in one motion, forcing England into a frenzy. His muscles spasm and he loses control, hands tangling desperately in his golden locks, body shaking with the force of the orgasm.

England lays there panting, eyes glazed over with after-sex contentment. America flops over next to him, snuggling closer shyly.

"...'was good, yeah?" he grins into the familiar mop of messy hair atop his lovers head, smelling the sweet tea fragrance he's so very fond of. England nods tiredly, turning slightly to eye America.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with that little stunt near the end...but yeah, it was good..." he sighs and looks into the blue eyes.

"You next, right?" England grins, and rubs the partially clothed erection and watches America writhe, knowing how he'll enjoy teasing back.

* * *

Wow I'm sorry, thats...the first smut i've written, in awhile, and it's...realllly PWP . w . i'm...very sorry.

please, please, PLEASE R&R! I'll love you for it, and it inspires me. Critique is very welcome c:


End file.
